


I Can Show You the World

by wrote_and_writ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 21:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrote_and_writ/pseuds/wrote_and_writ
Summary: Draco and Harry take a holiday, a prompt from my magpie friend





	I Can Show You the World

Their jobs kept them busy, but finally, in the winter before they both turned forty, Harry and Draco took a holiday together.

“Tell me again why we’re flying like commoners?” Draco asked, accepting a glass of champagne from a flight attendant.

Harry chuckled. “Draco, flying first class from London to Tokyo is anything but common. You should see the poor sods sat in economy.”

Draco’s lip curled in an elegant sneer at the word _economy,_ but he dropped the matter when Harry took his free hand and kissed the back of it.

“Thank you for indulging me,” Harry said, bringing Draco’s hand to his cheek. Draco shivered as Harry’s whiskers scratched his skin.

“But we can go home the normal way if this is terrible, yes?”

“Yes, my love, we can.” They settled back for the pre-flight safety briefing. Harry gazed fondly at Draco as he studiously took in the flight attendant’s admonitions to secure their own masks in the event of a loss of cabin pressure _before_ they helped another with theirs. He was amused to see a bit of tension creep into Draco’s shoulders as the briefing discussed a “water” landing.

“You know we’ll be fine if there’s an accident,” Harry murmured.

“Of course I know. I’m not stupid.”

“Never said you were. But you looked worried.”

“For the Muggles, maybe,” Draco snapped. “I’m not sure we could hold this plane together with just our wands.”

Harry kissed his cheek. “Drink your champagne.”

Draco gave Harry a Look, but he complied.

In their years together, Harry and Draco had compiled a bucket list of sorts -- cauldron list, Ron always joked, despite the groans -- things they wanted the other to experience with them. Last year, Draco and Harry explored fire opal caves in Australia. This year, Harry chose Japan. He’d seen a rerun of _Godzilla_ once, when he was nine and had been left alone at Privet Drive for a precious, solitary afternoon. He did a report on Japan the year before he entered Hogwarts. Much of the information had been replaced with a few hazy impressions of women in kimonos, slurping ramen, green tea, and Mount Fuji, dusted with snow. These images floated up as he and Draco planned their Muggle holiday, and Harry’s friend Yoshiki, a junior aide to the Japanese ambassador in the Ministry of Magic, had given them tips on a few magical places to visit.

But first, the flight. Airplanes still felt a bit like magic to Harry, but the flight from Heathrow to Haneda took nearly twelve hours. Harry kept this little tidbit from Draco as long as possible, afraid it might stir up an argument, but Draco had merely shrugged.

“Twelve hours with no phone, no owls, no way to get bothered about work?”

“I imagine the plane’ll have WiFi,” Harry said, waiting for the shouting.

“Twelve hours with just you to entertain me?”

“And movies.”

“I do love movies.” Draco shrugged. He loved Harry, and so, he would fly to Tokyo in a Muggle airplane without complaints. Or minimal complaints.

Harry had never taken such a long flight before. He preferred trains when he was travelling Muggle-style. He had several books Hermione’d given him over the years, and at the last second, he tossed a travel cribbage set into his carry-on.

It turned out to be a genius move. An hour into the flight, Draco pronounced himself bored with the in-flight entertainment options and demanded that Harry entertain him. Harry appealed to Draco’s competitive nature and set the board up on the tray between them. They learned to play several years back, when they’d spent Easter holidays with Ron, Hermione, their children, and Hermione’s parents at a farmhouse in rural France. It had become a favorite group pastime as they were all evenly matched, although the long-running points total had Hermione slightly in the lead. 

Draco reached for the deck of cards. He shuffled them expertly as Harry arranged the pegs on the board. They played and they talked and they laughed. For seven hours, through the dinner service and coffees, while others around them dropped into sleep, they played and they talked. 

They never had time like this, uninterrupted, to simply be together. They stole hours here and there, but even at home, an owl could come at any second, calling one of the other of them to work to deal with some emergency. They both loved their jobs and the life they had built, but this? Just the two of them, thirty-five thousand feet above the earth, clouds and black sky out the window, talking and playing cards under their tired hands could no longer keep score. The two of them, hands clasped, heads on shoulders, the sounds of the engines lulling them to sleep. This was magic.


End file.
